custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Vorred/May Update - 2013
Welcome users of the CBW! Once again it's time for a monthly update. What I've been up to Well, the most important thing for me is that I finally made it to win the BCBS Contest! It was a monthly contest that went for a year, and now 60€ for the lego shop are mine :) But that's of course not the only thing I did. Since some time, I became interested in the Legend of Zelda series, starting when I read the creepypasta BEN Drowned, which takes place in a "haunted" version of the game Majora's Mask. Well, somehow I spend a bit of time in the Zelda wiki and came to play some of the games on an emulator. The important thing why I tell all of this stuff is that everybody who knows the series also knows of the timeline: To keep it short, even with the official book, it's a big mess. Nobody is sure which game takes place when, there are hundreds of theories about characters and time traveling and parallel worlds and such. That showed me how important it is to keep track of your story. And I really don't want my story become something a new reader has to read through pages for hours to understand nearly the half of it. Revising Uprising Even a completed story isn't always done. And as time has passed, I noted some mistakes (like typos or grammar) in my first comic. Also, there will be a new format of it be made in order to get those pages to deviantArt. Since I'm editing everything I did wrong, I also have two name changes, of the characters Cossy and Jacobi. These two are still self-MoCs, but since I doubt their creators even read this thing, I see no harm in changing names I can absolutely not stand for to put those in my canon storyline. Sorry! Patriots... What you've waited for Patriots is of course still a WIP. I took so many pictures by now, and I made as many as Uprising has in total, with the difference that I'm not even halfway through. So... you can expect twice the amount of chapters, making it about 5 months for the whole story to be released (as you know, each week one chapter). This is a very positive thing for me, as I can start working on the new look of the characters when you are still reading :) I still can't say when I'm done, since weather destroyed my entire set, but to shorten your waiting-time, here are some pictures! The End Before I end this blog Update, I have something different to get to your attention. Recently I tried myself at mask painting. But instead of just recoloring the old masks, I decided to give them a used and damaged look. Here are two of them! I probably opening a shop for masks like this soon (as already suggested), were people can either buy already made ones or even request special orders. Would anybody be interested in these? At last, I'm playing the MMORPG Neverwinter. It's a bit different from any other MMO in my opinion, and has great choices of characters and character design. If anybody would like to play with me and skype and such, just leave a message! Now really, the end That's all for this month! Also thanks again for your support to bring me on the main page for three times (when my story finally shows up there)! I'm very glad you like the stuff I'm creating! Category:Blog posts